Amassund IV - Survey
Amassundnoamans The captain and survey leader of the USE R. WINSTON said. He stood at top of the extended landing ramp, almost eighty meters above the jungle floor. He was an imposing and frightful looking Chourrote from the Andromeda galaxy . To a human Terran he looked like a hybrid between raptor saurian and very vicious angry bird of prey. He was nearly 8 foot tall and had a long spiked tail. Even though to some he looked like a nightmarish monster, he was a gentle and well liked CO . He had served over twenty years in the Union Fleet and five as the XO of a Union Battleship . Despite the general nature of the Chourrote being warriors and fighters. He always was an enthusiastic hobby anthropologist . His paper on the coming of age ritual of the Gargaons gained great exposure and praise by the science community, he accepted an invitation to the Science corps and served nine years as a field researcher. The science corps offered him the command over the HALD explorer USE R. WINSTON taking part in the extended survey of the Small Magellanic Cloud . Anyone who truly knew him, knew that this was his true calling. He made a rattling whistling sound by blowing air through the air holes in his beak , which was the same as a human sigh . ““We might as well start open contact procedures. I guess this remote island wasn't as remote after all.” His sharp eyes had spotted several oar powered dug outs that approached the island they had landed on.” His XO a beautiful Delicate was about as different in looks to him as could be. Yet this was a ship of the Union and this pairing was actually nothing very unusual. She stood almost exactly six foot tall. Someone once described the Delicates as if an artist of great skill combined aspects of flowers, butterflies and insubstantial veils of pastel chiffon into female creature. It described Lt. Commander Iviea Sinvon to the tee. She too had spotted the approaching boats. “We scanned the island and a ten klick radius, but I guess the ocean is so full of life, we somehow missed them. I apologize.” “No need Ms. Sinvon , but I do want Engineering pull a Level one on our Life sensors . I have to explain it to Command.” “I have anticipated that and told Lt. Win to do just that.” A third being joined the two, it was completely encased in a containment suit, and had a mirror like face plate. It was Lt. Eight-Eight-Two and it was a Non-Corp . The Non Corporeal had no gender, and to Eight-Eight, it was still a very confusing subject. He was the tactical officer of the ship. This was a HALD explorer after all, and it stood for Heavy Armed Long Distance. “Should I alert our Marines , sir?” “Well it won't hurt if you have four suit up and stand by, the locals do carry spears , meaning violence and conflict is not alien to them.” “Aye Sir.” “I also better get back inside. I know my appearance might cause fear.” The Non Corp looked at the Delicate and the Chourrote and said. “Solids are so complicated,you look very much alike to me, there is just a mass difference.” “Gee, thanks Eight-Eight,” The Delicate XO said. “I spend an entire hour getting ready this morning.” “Just what I said. Solids are so complicated. Why would you spend an entire hour on getting ready?” The Incorporeal raised his arms in quite a human gesture and left. The Captain said. “I see they are humanoid primitives so it might be best you do the First Contact . Our Tactical officer might not see a difference between you and me, but I am almost certain they will.” --””-- Log entry, Lt. Commander Iviea Sinvon 45th day, Fourth Month 5033 Due to a malfunction of the Life sensor suite , the nearby presence of sentient inhabitants of this world has been discovered to late. First Contact has been made by Dr. Lynham , Xeno Psychology specialist and Dr. Ecko , chief biologist and me. The natives encountered are indeed sentient, tool making primates of humanoid form. Tech level assessment consistent with TL C . Metal tools and weapons with iron but not steel components. Communication is verbal acoustic and our linguistic department is confident, that our translation logarithm was able to translate approximately 60 percent of the language. No samples of writing have yet been secured. We are certain that the locals call themselves “People of the Upper kind ” which sounds in their native language somewhat like “Amassundnoaman ”. The language consists of guttural sounds but is interlaced with foreign words that seem not to have their origin with the Amassundnoamans. Further evidence of non local cultural influence is the fact, that the natives told us they expected us and that visitors of the heavens have been here before. Initial questions seem to confirm that the other visitors were not the Ence but the event had occurred many generations in the past. We are preparing for a visit in their city tomorrow. They invited us but asked for a chance to prepare.” While I am Delicate and psionic talented , I have no telepathic powers , however our lead chemist Dr. Enceber , who is also Leedei was certain the locals have more than just festivities in mind. He sensed falsehood and thinly veiled tendencies towards violence. We are also certain that the local civilization has no global reach. We detected seventeen larger settlements on the four continents and since the local sea faring technology consists of oar driven dug outs , we doubt there is much if any contact between these societies. --””-- Category:Fragments